dragonforcebandfandomcom-20200214-history
ZP Theart
ZP "Zippy" Theart (born May 27, 1975 in Clanwilliam, South Africa) was the lead vocalist for DragonForce. Theart joined the band after band mates Herman Li and Sam Totman saw his advertisement in Metal Hammer. Herman said that "He was the first guy we met who could actually sing what he said he could". According to Theart's DragonForce profile, his idols are "Bon Jovi", "Helloween", "Judas Priest", "point blank", "Metallica", "Megadeth", "Skid Row", "Tesla", "80's hard rock", "soft rock", "glam rock", etc. Contrary to popular belief, ZP does not stand for anything, and his actual name that is written on his birth certificate is ZP Theart. Theart also sang in the Sam Totman's "side project" Shadow Warriors, under the name "Naoki" as well as in the band Power Quest for a few songs. Also, according to Theart's profile page on the DragonForce website, he plays acoustic guitar. Theart's vocal style is very much like that of Michael Kiske, employing a powerful operatic vocal style to soar over Dragonforce's speed and volume and using his extremely high vocal range to complement the extremely epic feel of Dragonforce's songs. Theart sometimes utilizes high-pitched melodic shrieks as a kickoff beginning to songs (as heard in Fury of the Storm), or as a conclusion to end a song with as much power as it started with (as heard in Operation Ground and Pound). ZP's voice is a relatively rare voice-type among men, known as countertenor in classical terms. This voice type allows him to sing comfortably in the range of female altos and sopranos, while still allowing him to sing comfortably in a lower range. Without being able to say when exactly he started singing "Since I can remember I guess..." this curly haired frontman has been doing styles ranging from Blues, Thrash & Rock to Metal. Take this experience, plus an extremely high vocal range, combine it with an endless amount of energy, and you end up with: ZP Theart, the man upfront centre rocking the masses, flanked by a fierce instrummental attack and backed by a groinchurning rhythm section that is DRAGONFORCE! When there's time to spare, you'll occasionaly catch him messing around on the old 6-string accoustic, but he mostly devotes his time to writing lyrics and melodies. ZP has further built his experience being part of various projects on and off stage, as well as in the studio. On March 9, 2010, it was announced on DragonForce official site that Theart and DragonForce have parted ways. It was said that this was due to insurmountable differences of musical opinion but the rest of the band sincerely wished Theart great success with his future projects. Musical Influences Bon Jovi, Iron Maiden, Helloween, Judas Priest, Metallica, Megadeth, Skid Row, Tesla, 80's hard rock, soft rock, glam rock etc. Anything providing it's got nice melodies and it's played on real instruments! Signature Stage Moves Fucking Swearing! Main Live Equipment A bottle of Jack Electro-Voice Rev Wireless Microphones Shure Mics and In-Ear Monitors Associations with Other Bands In some of the first albums released by the power metal band , the recording was supported by Theart on vocals and Totman (currently with DragonForce) along with Adam Bickers on guitar and Steve Scott on bass. Gallery ZpTheart01.JPG|ZP Theart. Herman Li01.jpg|Theart again. Frederic-Theart.jpg|Theart and Frédéric Leclercq. Last Journey Home-4.jpg|Theart and Vadim. Lead singer ZP Theart.jpg|Theart in The Last Journey Home Music Video. ZP Theart.jpg|Theart once more. Theartzp.jpg|Theart again. References :*ZP Theart on FaceBook Category:Members Category:Founding Members Category:Former Members